


Draugluins Erben - Pakt der Wölfe

by SilverSkorpion



Series: Draugluins Erben [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSkorpion/pseuds/SilverSkorpion
Summary: Ceana und Martainn sind die letzten Nachfahren Draugluins dem Werwolf. Von Elrond in die Abgeschiedenheit geschickt, führen sie ein Leben im Verborgenen und  nur ganz wenige wissen von ihrer Existenz. Als plötzlich das Böse beginnt, sich neu zu regen, fordert Elrond das Versprechen ein, das die Geschwister ihm einst gaben.





	1. Die Reise beginnt durch einen Eid

Ein markerschütterndes Heulen ging im Dunkel der Nacht durch die Nachtwaldberge des Düsterwalds. Nichts regte sich mehr, als hätten der Wald und seine Bewohner selbst den Atem angehalten.  
Auf einem Felsvorsprung stand eine große schwarze Gestalt und sah mit entschlossenen, tiefblauen Augen über ihren einstigen Verbannungsort. Eine Heimat war es für sie nie gewesen, auch nach vielen Jahrhunderten nicht. 

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang die schwarze Jägerin von ihrem Fels, und preschte durch die Bergkette und die Reihen alter Bäume, bevor sie der alten Waldstraße folgte, die sich durch den Düsterwald zog. 

Ihre tiefblauen Augen funkelten vor Freude, als sie über die schlecht erhaltene Straße jagte. Endlich durfte sie all das hinter sich lassen. Die Jahre der Abgeschiedenheit waren vorbei. Etwas Böses regte sich in Mittelerde und sie würde ihr Versprechen, welches sie Elrond einst gab, einhalten. 

 

Eigentlich sollte ihr Bruder Martainn sie auf dieser Reise begleiten, doch der ist vor drei Monaten spurlos verschwunden. Ceana hatte den gesamten Düsterwald nach ihm abgesucht, aber ohne Erfolg. Die beiden hatten schon lange gespürt das sich irgendwas dunkles in den schwarzen Bergen regte.

Die Wölfin hoffte inständig, das Martainn nicht erneut dem Bösen verfallen war. Sie wusste wie er dieses Versteckspiel und das Leben im Verborgenen hasste, doch das waren damals die Forderungen Elronds, nach dem Krieg gegen Sauron am Orodruin. Sie hatten sich damals rechtzeitig der Macht des dunklen Herrschers entreißen können, doch anstatt gegen ihn zu kämpfen, flohen sie. Als Ceana begriff was sie eigentlich getan hatten, und wie feige sie waren, fasste sie einen Entschluss.

Nachdem Sauron fiel, stellten sich Ceana und Martainn vor Elronds Armee. Er sollte über ihr Schicksal entscheiden, auch wenn Martainn davon wenig begeistert gewesen war. Die beiden waren schon immer grundverschieden, allein schon im Aussehen. Während Ceana Rabenschwarzes Fell besaß, war Martainns schneeweiß und extrem selten. Auch war er der stärkere und hitzigere von beiden, während Ceana ihre Chancen immer erst abwägte. Ihr bedeuteten Stolz und Ehre viel und die endlose Pein, feige davon zu laufen, konnte und wollte sie nicht ertragen. Martainn war das relativ egal, er hätte sich seinen Ruf als weiße Bestie selber wieder geholt. 

Dennoch ließ er sich von Ceana überreden, denn andernfalls hätte Elrond ihn wahrscheinlich töten lassen..

 

Laut hatte sie aufgeheult, als ein Pfeil sich in ihre Schulter gebohrt hatte. Die Elben hätten die Geschwister ohne weiteres getötet. Es wäre für sie ein leichtes Spiel gewesen, denn Ceana und ihr Bruder wehrten sich nicht mal ansatzweise. Im Gegenteil, sie gaben sogar ihre Wolfsgestalt auf und traten als Mensch vor die Krieger.  
Ceana rief nach dem Herren Bruchtals, und zu ihrem Glück, schenkte er ihnen damals Gehör. Er hatte in ihren tiefblauen Augen gelesen, wie aufrichtig die Worte waren, die sie sprach.

 

„Wir haben uns dem Bösen abgewandt und schwören unsere Sünden wieder rein zu waschen. Wenn Mittelerde uns irgendwann brauchen sollte, werden wir da sein.“, hatte sie Elrond vorgeschlagen und den Augenkontakt nicht einmal unterbrochen. „Solltet ihr uns keinen Funken Hoffnung schenken, so tötet uns jetzt und hier.“

„Eure Seele scheint tatsächlich rein. Ich muss zugeben das mich das erstaunt. Das besagt jedoch nicht, das ihr dem Bösen vollkommen abgeschworen habt. Wenn ich euren Bruder ansehe, bestärkt das meine Meinung.“, war seine misstrauische Antwort, als seine Augen Martainn fixierten, der den Elben feindselig anstarrte.

„Auch er wird sich fügen.“ Demütig hatte Ceana ihr Haupt gesenkt, und nach einem Seitenhieb ihres Armes beugte sich auch Martainn.

 

Und so kam es, das Elrond den beiden das Leben schenkte. Zwar schickte er die Geschwister in die Isolation, aber diese Strafe nahm Ceana hin. 

 

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde trafen, hatte Ceana den Düsterwald bereits hinter sich gelassen. Einmal hielt sie noch an, und blickte auf den großen Wald zurück, der viele Jahrhunderte ihre Heimat sein sollte, es aber nie war. Versteckt vor den Menschen, Elben und anderen Wesen die dort lebten, hatten sie und Martainn sich in die Nachtwaldberge zurückziehen müssen.

Trotz der langen Zeit, würde Ceana dort nichts vermissen, weder die Berge, noch den Wald selber. Außerdem ließ sie auch nichts zurück, schließlich kannte sie ja niemanden, und das war auch gut so. Niemand wusste, das die Wölfe hier waren, Außer Elrond, der sie hierher schickte, und Thranduil, der König des Düsterwalds. Er hatte mit Elrond das Abkommen, die Werwölfe im Auge zu behalten und beim kleinsten Fehltritt zu töten. 

Im Rest Mittelerdes, rankten sich nur Gerüchte im ihre Existenz. 

 

Ein weiteres Mal ertönte ihr lautes Heulen, bevor sie wieder los jagte und dem Düsterwald endlich und endgültig den Rücken kehren konnte.


	2. Ankunft in Hobbingen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceana fühlt sich etwas fehl am platze....

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, als die Jägerin nach etlichen Wochen im Auenland ankam. Sie hatte etwas länger gebraucht als sie erst dachte, da ihr unterwegs bewusst wurde, das sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo dieser Ort lag. Nur durch Zufall und einigen Befragungen in mehreren Gasthäusern, hatte sie hierher gefunden.

Wenn man von diesem kleinen Umstand allerdings absah, war ihre Reise weitestgehend problemlos verlaufen. Nur ganze drei mal musste Ceana sich gegen eine Horde Orks behaupten, die durch die Lande marschiert sind, aber das war für die große Werwölfin kein wirkliches Hindernis.In solchen Fällen, ist ihr Wesen ein großer Vorteil.

 

Anfangs hatten alle drei Gruppen den gleichen Fehler begangen, und Ceana nur ehrfürchtig und deutlich überrascht angesehen. Die Orks sahen nicht den Feind in der Jägerin, der sie nach dem Fall Saurons für sie wurde, sondern den Verbündeten, der damals vom dunklen Herrscher erschaffen wurde, und diesem gedient hatte. 

Als die Orks ihren Fehler bemerkten, war es bereits zu spät. Die ersten waren ihr blitzschnell zu Opfer gefallen, und der Rest versuchte unter lautem kreischen zu fliehen. Ceana grinste jedes mal innerlich, bevor ihr Jagdtrieb durchkam, dem keiner entkommen konnte. Einen nach dem anderen hatte sie sich geholt und mit Vergnügen die Kehle durchgebissen. Sie wurde schließlich nicht umsonst die schwarze Jägerin genannt.

 

Nun stand sie also vor diesem friedlichen Ort, der sich Hobbingen nannte, und kam sich total fehl am Platz vor. Eine dunkle Bestie wie sie, an einem idyllischen Ort wie diesem, das passte einfach nicht zusammen. Bevor Ceana aber weitere Gedanken an so etwas verschwendete, setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Elronds Bote hatte etwas von einem Zeichen gesagt, das ihr zeigen sollte zu welchem Haus sie musste. Dort würde ein Istari namens Gandalf auf sie warten.

 

Das gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht, und so irrte sie eine ganze Weile durch die Gegend. Gerade als sich schlechte Laune in ihr ausbreiten wollte, sah sie in der Ferne einen schwachen blauen Punkt. Zielstrebig und erleichtert, ging sie auf das Haus zu, als sie nach paar Metern plötzlich Stimmen neben sich vernahm.

Schnell duckte Ceana sich hinter einer Hecke, die allerdings so niedrig war, das sie ihre ganze Gestalt nicht verbergen konnte. Als Wolf war sie sehr groß. Für diesen Ort eindeutig zu groß. Schnell wandelte sie sich in einen Menschen, duckte sich ab und war so vor den Augen anderer geschützt. 

 

Die Situation kam ihr im nächsten Moment allerdings so grotesk und albern vor, das sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihren Weg fortsetzte. Als Mensch hatte sie ja schließlich nichts zu befürchten wenn man sie sah, auch wenn sie diese Form nicht leiden mochte. Als Wolf war das allerdings was anderes. Dann wäre die Idylle wahrscheinlich schnell vorbei gewesen. 

 

Sie ging durch die kleine Gartenpforte, überquerte die kurze Treppe und stand endlich vor der Tür mit dem besagten Zeichen. Von innen hörte sie lauten Lärm und Gelächter, was aber sofort abbrach, als sie energisch gegen die braune Tür klopfte, um überhaupt gehört zu werden.

 

Nach einem kurzen Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein kleiner Mann steckte den Kopf raus. Das war dann wohl ein Hobbit. Ceana hatte zwar noch nie einen gesehen, aber schon einiges über diese kleinen Wesen gehört. 

„Guten Abend. Mir wurde gesagt das ich einen gewissen Herrn Gandalf hier finden kann“,lächelte sie den Hobbit an, und versuchte dabei möglichst freundlich zu klingen. Ihre größte Stärke war das schließlich nicht, schließlich hatte sie unter Saurons Herrschaft so etwas nicht gelernt. Wurde also Zeit das nachzuholen.  
Der Hobbit war anscheinend nicht in der Lage zu antworten, denn er starrte sie nur verwirrt an. 

 

„Bilbo...“, drang plötzlich eine leicht verärgerte Stimme aus dem Haus. „Hast du deine Worte verschluckt. Willst du unseren Gast nicht herein bitten.“  
Die Tür wurde noch ein Stück weiter aufgeschoben, und ein großer Mann in grauem Gewand und langem Bart trat in ihr Blickfeld.

 

„Ah, Ihr müsst Ceana sein. Ich bin Gandalf der Graue“, begrüßte er sie freundlich, bevor ihm etwas anderes auffiel. Ceana war allein, was eigentlich nicht sein sollte. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sich wieder zu ihr wandte.  
„Ich hatte zwei Wölfen erwartet, wo ist euer Bruder?“, flüsterte er misstrauisch, nachdem er kurz seinen Blick schweifen lassen hatte. 

 

„Er verschwand vor einiger Zeit aus dem Nachtwaldgebirge. Ich weiß nicht wo er jetzt ist.“, erklärte Ceana ihm und hoffte das jetzt nicht schon alles zu Ende war, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Traurig blickte sie den Istari an. Gandalf erkannte das sie die Wahrheit sprach und nickte leicht.

 

„Elrond wusste man kann ihm nicht trauen. Er sah es damals schon in seinen Augen.“, drangen die wehmütigen Worte aus seinem Mund.  
„Er wird nichts unrechtes tun, er hat es versprochen.“, sagte Ceana schnell. Er würde sie nicht verraten, nicht ihr eigener Bruder.  
„Nun denn, hoffen wir mal das sein Fehlen kein schlechtes Omen ist. Kommt, tretet ein“, kommentierte Gandalf, und diesmal war es Ceana die einfach nur nickte. Sie brauchte nicht zu hoffen, sie wusste das er nichts falsches tun würde. 

 

Da Ceana als Mensch nicht so groß war wie Gandalf, musste sie nur leicht den Kopf einziehen als sie eintrat. Warum sind Hobbithöhlen auch so klein.  
„Ich bin etwas spät dran“, wandte sie sich wieder an den Zauberer.„Ich muss zugeben ich habe mich auf dem Weg hierhin verlaufen.“, erklärte sie ihre Verspätung und Gandalf musste grinsen.

 

„Nun meine Liebe, da seid ihr nicht die einzige.“, schmunzelte der Istari, und schob Ceana an den immer noch verwirrten Hobbit vorbei, in einen angrenzenden Raum. Dabei musste sie aufpassen, sich nicht den Kopf zu stoßen. 

Kaum stand sie im Türrahmen, lagen 13 zwergische Augenpaare auf ihr, die sie neugierig von oben bis unten musterten. Ceana waren die Blicke unangenehm, überspielte das aber mit einem leicht verzehrtem Lächeln. 

Gandalf schob sich an ihr vorbei und rief einen der Zwerge zu sich, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr, an der Frontseite der langen Tafel stand. „Thorin, darf ich Euch Ceana vorstellen.Sie ist das letzte Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft. Ceana, das ist unser Anführer, Thorin Eichenschild.“

 

Ceana konnte den abfälligen Blick in seinen Augen erkennen, als dieser die Frau vor sich, von oben bis unten musterte.

„Eine Frau!“, donnerte er los, und schien nicht sonderlich begeistert. Sofort ging auch unter den übrigen Zwergen heftiges Gemurmel los. Nur einer schielte hin und wieder zu ihr herüber.  
Ceana schnaubte verächtlich bei Thorins Aussage und verdrehte die Augen. Na das ging ja schon mal richtig gut los.

„Mach dir nichts draus, von mir war er auch so begeistert.“, meldete sich auf einmal der Hobbit zu Wort, der nun direkt neben ihr stand. „Hallo, ich bin Bilbo. Bilbo Beutlin.“, verkündete er ihr heiter. Das er sie dabei duzte, störte sie nicht weiter, im Gegenteil. Es machte ihn gleich sympathisch.  
„Hallo Bilbo, freut mich“, lächelte sie den kleinen Mann an, der ihr Lächeln erwiderte.

 

„Warum sollen wir eine Frau mitnehmen?!“, dröhnte wieder die Stimme des Zwerges, die alle anderen in der Lautstärke übertönte. 

„Sie ist nicht irgendeine Frau Thorin“, versuchte Gandalf ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Sie würde uns nur aufhalten!“ Der Zwerg machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Der war stur wie ein Ochse. Gandalf seufzte genervt und Ceana reichte es langsam.

 

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen, Herr Zwerg!“, fuhr sie den schwarzhaarigen scharf an und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Woher nehmt ihr euch das Recht, so über mich zu urteilen?“

„Ich urteile über wen ich will, und wenn ich sage Ihr haltet uns auf, dann meine ich das auch so, Weib!“, knurrte Thorin nicht weniger gereizt zurück. Von einer Frau wollte er sich gar nichts sagen lassen.

„Dann begeht ihr aber einen großen Fehler“, knurrte Ceana ihn in einem Ton an, welcher im gesamten Raum zu hören war. Das knurren eines Wolfes, welches tief aus ihrer Kehle drang. Düster und drohend, wie die Bestie die es ausstieß. Bevor die Situation jedoch zu eskalieren drohte, ging Gandalf dazwischen. 

 

„Na na na, wir wollen doch unsere guten Manieren nicht vergessen!“, sagte er eilig und strafte Ceana mit einem mahnendem Blick. „Das gleiche gilt auch für Euch, Thorin Eichenschild!“  
„Natürlich“, kam es von beiden wie aus einem Mund und sie entfernten sich ein paar Schritte voneinander, aber nicht ohne sich dabei vernichtende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Gandalf war genervt, die beiden benahmen wie kleine Kinder.

 

„Hört auf jetzt, deswegen sind wir nicht hier, also setzt euch. Ceana, da hinten neben Kili ist noch ein Stuhl frei.“, brummte der Zauberer und zeigte auf einen leeren Platz neben einem dunkelhaarigen Zwerg. Ceana zeigte sich gehorsam und tat wie ihr befohlen.  
Schnaufend ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und atmete tief durch, zwang ihren inneren Wolf zur Ruhe. Thorins Verhalten hatte sie ziemlich aufgekratzt. 

 

„Hey“, vernahm sie eine Stimme neben sich. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und starrte perplex in ein breit grinsendes Gesicht. „Wie geht’s?“ Ceana zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, und stand kurz auf dem Schlauch.  
„Äh..gut.“ teilte sie ihm mit und schaute wieder in die Runde. So schnell gab ihr Sitznachbar jedoch nicht auf.

 

„Ich bin Kili, und das hier“, damit zeigte er auf einen blonden Zwerg neben sich „..ist mein Bruder Fili.“ Der Blonde nickte ebenfalls lächelnd. Die amüsierten Gesichter der beiden waren ansteckend, das auch Ceana sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.  
„Freut mich Jungs“

 

„Du bist ziemlich mutig“, begann Kili wieder, worauf Ceana ihn fragend ansah. „Du hast dich mit unserem Onkel angelegt. Das wagen nicht viele“, erklärte ihr nun Fili.  
„Na hoffentlich liegt das nicht in der Familie“, grinste Ceana nun wieder und schaute dabei auf Thorin, der sich mit einem älteren grauhaarigen Zwerg unterhielt.

 

„Keine Sorge. Wir sind zwar Krieger wie er, aber ansonsten das komplette Gegenteil zu ihm.“, lachte Kili und funkelte Ceana amüsiert an. „Er sagt immer, wegen uns wachsen ihm noch graue Haare.“ Nun war es an Ceana laut zu lachen.  
„Na dann ist ja gut.“ Die beiden waren wirklich in Ordnung. Sie hatten es geschafft ihr ganz schnell zu guter Laune zu verhelfen.

 

Nach einigen Minuten ergriff Gandalf das Wort und alle anderen Gespräche verstummten.


	3. Ceana, die schwarze Jägerin

Gandalf bat Bilbo um etwas mehr Licht, als er eine Karte aus seiner Tasche kramte, und sie vor Thorin auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Bilbo kam mit einer Kerze in der Hand wieder und stellte neben den Istari, um einen Blick auf die Karte erhaschen zu können. „Der einsame Berg“, murmelte er, bevor Gandalf fortfuhr.

 

„Weit im Osten. Hinter Gebirge und Flüssen, Jenseits von Wäldern und Ödland. Dort liegt ein einzelner entlegener Berg.“, erzählte der Graue, und sah in die Runde. Ceana schaute ihn gespannt an, als sich ein rothaariger Zwerg meldete.  
„Oin hat die Zeichen gedeutet, die Zeit ist reif“, warf er ein und ein Zwerg mit dunkelgrauen Haaren und Bart nickte eifrig. Anscheinend war das dieser Oin. 

 

„Kehren die Vögel aus alter Zeit zurück zum Erebor, wird die Herrschaft der Bestie enden.“, sprach er verheißungsvoll und Bilbo entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Bestie?“  
Ceana runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. Vögel aus alter Zeit, Bestie, was hatte sie eigentlich alles verpasst in all der Zeit? Eines stand jedenfalls fest, sie hatte eine Menge nachzuholen.

 

Ceana war so in Gedanken, das sie erst wieder auf das Gespräch aufmerksam wurde, als sich ein weißhaariger Zwerg meldete. Sie musste sich unbedingt die Namen merken.  
„Selbst mit einer Armee im Rücken wäre die Aufgabe fast unmöglich“, drang seine ernste Stimme durch den Raum und verbreiteten eine betrübte Stimmung unter den übrigen. „Wir sind nur dreizehn. Und weder dreizehn der stärksten, noch der klügsten.“

 

Die letzten Worte bestätigte Ceana innerlich. Die klügsten waren Zwerge wirklich nicht, aber das behielt sie lieber für sich. Stattdessen atmete sie hörbar aus. Na das konnte ja ein Spaß werden.

 

Das wilde Getuschel um sie herum wurde wieder lauter. Ceana stand von ihrem Platz auf, lächelte kurz zu Kili, der sie etwas verwirrt ansah, und bahnte sich einen Weg zu Gandalf vor. Der Raum war bei so vielen Leuten ziemlich eng und sie musste feststellen das Zwerge sich ziemlich breit machen konnten. 

 

„Gandalf“, flüsterte sie zu dem Istari, als sie genau neben ihm stand. „Weder Ihr, noch Elrond, habt verlauten lassen das ich helfen soll einen Drachen zu töten!“, bei diesen Worten schielte Thorin, der genau vor ihr saß, misstrauisch über seine Schulter. „Ich mag vielleicht auch eine Bestie sein, aber ein Drache ist einige Nummern größer!“, murrte sie und Gandalf besah sie mit einem mitleidigem Blick. Doch bevor er irgendwas erwidern konnte, vernahm man Filis laute Stimme. Damit hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

 

„Wir mögen nicht viele sein, aber wir sind Kämpfer. Jeder einzelne von uns, bis zum letzten Zwerg.“, rief er, und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Gut gebrüllt, Löwe.

 

„Außerdem haben wir einen Zauberer in unseren Reihen“, ergänzte Kili heiter die Ansage seines Bruders. „Gandalf hat bestimmt schon hunderte Drachen getötet.“  
„Ach, habt Ihr das?“, fragte Ceana und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, als ihr Blick auf den angesprochenen fiel.

 

Gandalf wurde etwas mulmig zumute und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Ceana seufzte und rieb sich das Nasenbein. Hat er natürlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er noch nicht mal einen gesehen.  
Die Zwerge schienen seine Reaktion nicht ganz verstanden zu haben. Die diskutierten laut wie viele er schon erschlagen haben mag.  
Da sprang Thorin ruckartig auf und befahl Ruhe. Seine Stimme donnerte durch den Raum, wodurch Ceana kurz erschrak, da sie ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte. Mann hat der Zwerg ein Organ.

Augenblicklich wurde es mucksmäuschenstill.

„Wenn wir die Zeichen erkannt haben“, begann er und wurde bei jeden weiteren Satz lauter. „Glaubt ihr nicht auch, dass andere sie ebenfalls bemerkt haben? Gerüchte verbreiten sich bereits. Der Drache Smaug wart nicht mehr gesehen seit 60 Jahren. Blicke richten sich gen Osten zu dem Berg. Das Risiko abwägen. Der Reichtum unseres Volkes liegt vielleicht schutzlos da. Sollen wir zusehen, wie andere sich holen, was rechtmäßig uns gehört? Oder ergreifen wir die Chance und holen uns Erebor zurück?“

Der kurze Jubel der daraufhin unter den Männern ausbrach, verstummte ebenso schnell wieder. Der weißhaarige Zwerg, wo Ceana sich nun erinnern konnte das Kili ihn als Balin bezeichnet hatte, sagte etwas von einem verschlossenen Tor, und das kein Weg hinein führen würde. Na klasse, dann würden sie ja nicht weit kommen.

 

„Das, mein lieber Balin, stimmt nicht ganz“, meldete sich Gandalf, und unterbrach somit Ceanas sarkastische Gedankengänge. Selbst in solchen Situationen, konnte sie sich diese nicht verklemmen.  
Stirnrunzelnd sah sie auf den Schlüssel in der Hand des Zauberers, den der gerade aus seinem Gewand geholt hatte. Thorins blaue Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie bist du an ihn gekommen?“, fragte der Anführer, und nahm den Schlüssel entgegen.

„Dein Vater hat ihn mir anvertraut. Er gehört nun dir“, erklärte der Graue und Thorin nickte.   
Dann rief Fili wieder etwas dazwischen, von wegen, wenn es einen Schlüssel gibt, muss es auch eine Tür geben. Da hat er wohl Recht.

Alle nickten und Gandalf zeigte wieder auf die Karte.

„Diese Runen beschreiben den Weg zu einem Eingang. Dennoch vermag ich sie nicht zu lesen. Es gibt aber jene, die dazu in der Lage sind“, erklärte er und bedachte Ceana mit einem Schmunzeln. „Ich denke Ihr wisst wen ich meine.“ Ceana nickte und musste grinsen. Natürlich, Elrond.  
Aber ob das den anderen schmecken würde, wusste sie das Elben und Zwerge nicht gerade das waren, was man Freunde nennen konnte. 

 

„Außerdem, meine werten Herrn Zwerge“, fuhr Gandalf mit einem Lächeln fort. „seid ihr nicht ganz allein.“ Er deutete auf Bilbo und Ceana, wobei Bilbo ihn geschockt ansah. „Meint Ihr mich?“ Ne, den Osterhasen.  
„Nur wenn sie auch mitkommt“, sagte Bilbo schnell und zeigte auf Ceana. Die schaute ihn kurz erstaunt an.

 

„Eine Frau?“, kam es plötzlich aus den Reihen der Zwerge. Na prima, auf zu Runde zwei.  
„Wir sollen eine Frau mitnehmen?“, kam es entrüstet von dem rothaarigen.  
„Niemals! Frauen gehören nicht in so eine Unternehmung!“ Das war ein etwas größerer, breitschultriger Zwerg. Ceana zuckte nervös mit einer Augenbraue. Ihr ging das Thema auf die nerven.

 

„Also ich fände es spannend“, warf Kili ein und kassierte prompt eine Schelle von seinem Sitznachbar. „Was denn? Ist doch so.“, jammerte er und rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf.  
„Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen“, verteidigte Fili seinen Bruder und wehrte die Hand ab, die nun ihm eine Kopfnuss verpassen wollte. Ceana musste bei dem Anblick schmunzeln. Sie mochte die beiden jetzt schon.

 

Die Streitereien um Ceana wurden immer lauter. Warum konnten Zwerge sich nicht leise unterhalten. Gandalf versuchte Ruhe in die hitzige Diskussion zu bringen, wurde jedoch von allen übertönt. 

„Eine schwache Frau können wir nicht gebrauchen!“

Bitte? Die wissen wohl nicht wen sie vor sich hatten. Jetzt wurde es der Jägerin eindeutig zu bunt wurde. Sie ergriff das Wort, ganz nach ihrer Manier natürlich.

„Schnauze halten!“, brüllte sie mit dunkler Stimme durch den Raum, und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Ihre tiefblauen Augen sprühten Funken und starrten die Zwerge feindselig an. Bilbo erschrak heftig neben ihr und wurde blass. Gandalf seufzte betrübt, und die übrigen Zwerge starrten sie mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. Das hatten sie nun davon.

 

„Ihr wisst nichts über mich und wagt es trotzdem, irgendwelche Anspielungen mir gegenüber zu erheben!“, knurrte sie, sichtlich bemüht ihre Wut zu zügeln, den Wolf in ihrem inneren, an den Ketten zu halten.

„Dann sagt uns doch, wer Ihr seid, Weib!“, drohte Thorin, der sich langsam von seinem Platz erhob und sie abfällig ansah. 

Das er zu ihr hochschauen musste, tat seiner Bedrohligkeit keinen Abbruch, aber dennoch, er bewegt sich auf dünnem Eis, sehr dünnem Eis und Ceana tat gut daran sich in Zaum zu halten. Gandalf erkannte die Situation und ging, mal wieder, zwischen die Streithähne.

 

„Thorin bitte“, begann er und legte dem schwarzhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ihr tätet wirklich gut daran diese Frau nicht zu unterschätzen.“ Keiner der anderen Anwesenden gab auch nur einen Laut von sich. Thorin schnaubte vor Wut. 

 

„Dann sagt mir, mit was für Waffen kämpft ihr!“ Es war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl.   
„Mit gar keinen!“, knurrte sie zurück, und der Anführer wollte gerade auffahren, als Gandalf erneut dazwischen funkte.

 

„Thorin Eichenschild, ich kann euch versichern sie braucht keine Waffe“, versuchte er die Situation abzudämpfen. Bei dem Sturbock konnte er das allerdings vergessen.  
„Warum nicht?!“  
„Sie ist eine Waffe“ 

 

Jetzt war es an Ceana den Zwerg abfällig, aber auch mit einem höhnischen Grinsen anzublicken.  
„Gestatten“, verneigte sie sich spöttisch, bevor sie wieder hoch kam und Thorin mit breiten Grinsen ansah. „Ceana mein Name. Ich bin Werwolf von Beruf“

 

„Die schwarze Jägerin“, hallte plötzlich die geschockte Stimme Balins durch den Raum, und selbst einem Thorin Eichenschild, entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.


	4. Das Tier in mir

„Es heißt diese Wesen wurden bei der Schlacht am Orodruin ausgelöscht“, ereiferte sich Oin und musterte die schwarzhaarige Frau feindselig, was diese im Moment noch völlig kalt ließ. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie ja schon gerechnet. Sie musste jedoch erstaunt feststellen, das es doch einige wenige Zwerge gab, die die Geschichte kannten. Auch die anderen starrten nicht weniger geschockt.

  
„Wie kann es sein das Ihr noch lebt? Sollten die Geschichten, die durch die Lande schweifen....etwa wahr sein?“, kam es nun nachdenklich von Balin. Er schien etwas verwirrt zu sein, doch bevor Ceana irgendwas sagen konnte, schaltete Gandalf sich ein.

  
„Weil Elrond ihr damals das Leben schenkte mein lieber Balin. Sie schwor einen Eid ihm gegenüber“, erklärte er dem Zwerg, während er selber die Ruhe in Person blieb. Noch. „Die Geschichten sind wahr.“

  
„Aber sie sprechen von zwei Werwölfen.“, meinte der graue Zwerg und blickte Gandalf fragend an. Der Alte war wirklich schlauer als gedacht. Er kannte wahrlich die ganze Geschichte, wobei Ceana erstaunt war, das diese uralte Geschichte überhaupt bis zum Volk der Zwerge vorgedrungen war. Hielten diese sich aus den meisten Geschehen in Mittelerde eher raus.

Ceana senkte etwas betreten den Kopf, bevor sich ihr Mund öffnete.  
„Ihr habt recht. Es gibt noch meinen Bruder, aber er ist verschwunden, er.....“, weiter kam Ceana nicht, denn Thorin fuhr plötzlich wutentbrannt auf.

  
„Sie ist ein Monster! Man kann ihr nicht trauen! Wer weiß schon wo die andere Bestie jetzt ist. Wahrscheinlich wieder bei seinem Herrn!“, schrie der Anführer aufgebracht in die Runde, worauf alle Blicke, die zuvor noch an Balin hefteten zu ihm schnellten.

  
„Wagt es nicht unsere Absichten in Frage zu stellen, Thorin Eichenschild!“, fauchte Ceana den recht großen Zwerg an. „Wir haben diesen Eid geschworen, sind 3000 Jahre in die Isolation gegangen, und wir halten ihn auch!“

  
„Ihr seid eine Ausgeburt des Bösen!“, zischte er die Frau vor sich erbost an, was dazu führte, das bei Ceana endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss. Ihre tiefblauen Augen funkelten den schwarzhaarigen zornig an.

„Ich kann Euch ja mal zeigen WAS ich bin!“, brüllte die Jägerin ihre letzten Worte außer sich vor Wut, und sprang auf ihn zu, bevor alles ganz schnell ging.

  
Noch im Sprung wandelte sie sich in den schwarzen Wolf, der sie war, drückte Thorin mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf den Tisch, der lautstark unter ihnen zerbrach, zu Boden.

Da sie fast die Größe eines Pferdes hatte und dementsprechend auch ein ordentliches Körpergewicht besaß, war es ein Kinderspiel einen Mann nieder zu werfen. Erst recht einen Zwerg.   
Die restlichen Zwerge sprangen erschrocken beiseite und starrten auf den riesigen Wolf in ihrer Mitte.

  
Thorin hatte blitzschnell sein Axt gezogen, um nach ihr zu schlagen, doch die Wölfin hatte es ebenso schnell mit ihren großen Fängen abgefangen,und sich darin verbissen.   
Ceana blendete die anderen einfach aus. Ihre Wut galt dem Zwerg, der unter ihr lag und krampfhaft versuchte seine Waffe und sich selber zu befreien. Jedoch saß auch ihm der Schreck in den Knochen. Mit SO etwas, hatte er im Leben nicht gerechnet.

  
Seine Axt klemmte nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht, zwischen ihren gefletschten Zähnen, was dem schwarzhaarigen einen perfekten Blick auf ihr mörderisches Gebiss verschaffte.   
Der blitzte sie ebenso bedrohlich an, und versuchte sein Waffe zu befreien, doch Ceana hielt es ohne großen Kraftaufwand weiter fest und drückte ihre rechte Pfote stärker auf seinen Brustkorb, um ihm die Luft aus den Lungenflügeln zu pressen.

Nun erwachten auch die anderen aus ihrer Starre, und stürzten sich wie eine wilde Meute auf die Jägerin.

Zwei versuchten von jeder Seite Ceana von Thorin runter zu drücken. Das sie sich dabei selbst behinderten, vergaßen sie anscheinend. Kili klammerte sich mehr oder weniger um ihren breiten Hals und versuchte ihren Kopf wegzudrücken, während Fili versuchte die kräftigen Kiefer auseinander zu drücken. Einer zerrte sogar an ihrem Schwanz.

  
„Das reicht jetzt!“, donnerte schließlich die aufgebrachte Stimme Gandalfs dazwischen, bevor die Wölfin Thorin vollends niederdrücken konnte. „Hört mit diesem abscheulichen Theater auf, und ihr beiden, lasst sofort voneinander ab!“, befahl der Istari, worauf die wilde Rangelei ein Ende fand, und die Zwerge von der Wölfin abließen.

  
Ganz langsam, jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtend, gab Ceana die Axt wieder frei und löste sich von Thorin. Der keuchte erleichtert auf, endlich die zerdrückende Schwere los zu werden und pumpte neuen Sauerstoff in seine Lunge.

  
Ebenso langsam richtete Thorin sich auf, ließ Ceana aber nicht aus den Augen. Bevor er ihr erneut etwas falsches entgegen werfen konnte, stand der Zauberer zwischen den beiden.  
„Wir sind nicht hier um uns gegenseitig umzubringen!“, fuhr er wütend auf und warf den beiden Streithähnen abwertende Blicke zu.

  
Ceana wandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen und verspürte Reue. Auch wenn sie stets mit Bedacht ihre Taten wählte, hatte sie es doch zugelassen das die Bestie in ihr die Oberhand bekam. Thorin hatte Recht, sie war ein Monster. Und jetzt, wussten es alle.  
War damit alles vorbei? Würde sie jetzt noch mit ihnen reisen? Ceanas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie torkelte benommen einige Schritte rückwärts. „Gandalf ich....“, stotterte sie, kam aber nicht weit.

  
„Schweig!“, fuhr der Graue sie an, und Ceana zuckte erschrocken zurück. Schaute ihn nur traurig an, bevor er die Zwerge in eine heftige Diskussion verwickelte. Ceana setzte sich in dem langen Flur auf eine Bank, und schaute betrübt zu Boden. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, und hatte Gewissensbisse.

  
„Hey“, vernahm sie eine freundliche Stimme neben sich. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute in das Gesicht Bilbos, der sich neben sie setzte, und sie vorsichtig anlächelte. Moment, wieso lächelt der?  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er, doch Ceana gab nur ein verstimmtes Murren von sich. „Gandalf regelt das schon, wirst sehen“, versuchte er ihr Mut zu machen. Er war wirklich süß.

  
Ceana schenkte ihm dafür ein kleines Lächeln, bevor sie es wieder verstummen ließ. „Es hätte nie soweit kommen dürfen.“  
„Manchmal gehen halt unsere Nerven mit uns durch, nimm es nicht so schwer.“ Ceana schnaubte verächtlich. Der hatte gut reden. Er hatte sich ja auch nicht in eine Bestie verwandelt, die den Anführer der Zwerge umbringen wollte.

  
„Ich bin sicher es hat auch seine Vorteile ein großer, schwarzer Wolf zu sein“, fuhr er nach einigen Minuten vorsichtig fort. Ceana schaute ihn ob der Worte fragend an. „Wie meinst du das Bilbo?“

  
„Naja, also....“ Ceana musste gegen ihren Willen grinsen. Er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Du bist groß und.... stark und...... „, stockte er kurz. „Furchterregend,Grauenvoll....sprich es ruhig aus Bilbo“, ergänzte sie trocken.  
„Du brauchst dich bestimmt nicht zu fürchten in der Welt da draußen. Ich meine....sieh mich an. Ich bin klein und überhaupt nicht geeignet für solche Abenteuer.“ Nun musste Ceana wieder leicht lächeln.

  
„Oh Bilbo, ich denke du wirst dich tapfer schlagen. Du hast ein großes Herz. Du bist auf deine Weise stark und mutig“, lächelte Ceana den Hobbit an, der nun etwas verlegen auf den Boden schaute. „Danke das.....bedeutet mir viel.“, stammelte er, und wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

  
„Aber jeder hat Ängste Bilbo Beutlin“, fuhr sie fort. Bilbo lauschte gespannt ihren Worten. „Jedes Wesen. Ohne Ausnahme.“

„Und....vor was hast du Angst?“, fragte er nun wieder vorsichtig, da Ceana eine Pause gemacht hatte.

„Vor der Zukunft Bilbo. Vor den Blicken anderer, wenn sie mich mit Abscheu und Angst anstarren. Ich bin ein Monster Bilbo, werde nie eine Heimat zu haben. Um meinen Bruder, der irgendwo in der Welt da draußen ist“, erklärte sie traurig, bevor die letzten Worte gequält über ihre Lippen kamen „und vor mir selbst“  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und verstummte. Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber reden, und zum Glück verstand Bilbo ihre Gesten und schwieg.

  
Kurz darauf hörte sie ein verhaltenes räuspern und schlug die Augen auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ceana die Stille, die eigentlich schon seit geraumer Zeit in der Luft hing und schaute Gandalf misstrauisch an. Auch von den Zwergen im Esszimmer kam kein Ton. Waren die überhaupt noch da?

  
„Ceana, Bilbo, kommt“, sagte der Istari freundlich und winkte die beiden zu sich und den anderen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend, folgte sie mit Bilbo dem Zauberer. Da der Tisch im Esszimmer dank ihr zerstört war, hatte sich alle im Kaminzimmer des Hobbits versammelt.

  
Als die drei eintraten, schaute Ceana in ausdruckslose Gesichter, von denen die meisten ihren Blick mieden. Nur die beiden Brüder grinsten sie wissend an, was Ceana zu einem Stirnrunzeln verleitete. Hatten die etwa......ihrem Gespräch zugehört?

Als dann auch noch Balin mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht vor ihr stand, war Ceana komplett von der Rolle. Auch Bilbo schaute perplex in die Runde.


End file.
